Lola's 1st Birthday
(It starts where Peppa is in her room making a birthday present for her little sister, Lola. Peppa: I cant believe that today Lola turns one. I hope she loves my rattle I made for her. (Peppa then heads downstairs to the living room to give Lola her gift.) Peppa: Happy birthday, Lola! Lola: (giggles) Mummy Pig: Aw, Peppa, what a nice rattle you made her. Peppa: Thanks, Mummy. So what are we doing special for Lolas birthday? Mummy Pig: Were haviing a big party tonight, Peppa. All my friends and family are coming. Peppa: Wow, cool. I cant wait. Mummy Pig: Me either. (Later that night, people start arriving for Lolas party. Even Daddy Pig comes back with two birthday cakes. One for Lola and one for everyone else.) Grandpa Pig: Happy birthday my special granddaughter. Lola: Googoo! (giggles) Mummy Pig: Hello everyone, gifts go on the white table over there. (Later, it is time for dinner. Daddy Pig ordered Pudgies Pizza. Everyone gets their food and sit at the table.) Mrs. Cow: How have you been, Mummy Pig? Mummy Pig: Ive been well, thanks for asking. Im just surprised that my second daughter is now one. Mrs. Sheep: She is adorable like a rose. Mummy Pig: She sure is. Daddy Pig: (to Lola) Okay, birthday girl, open wide! Lola: Aaaaaah Daddy Pig: Thats my girl! (Later, Daddy Pig lights a candle.) Daddy Pig: Okay, everyone, come gather around. Its time to sing "Happy Birthday" to Lola! (Everyone rushes around the table while Mummy Pig gets everyone that is upstairs. Those peple come rushing down the stairs and stand around the table. Mummy Pig then turns off the light.) Daddy Pig: On the count of 3. 1... 2... 3! All: Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Lola. Happy Birthday to you. (Everyone claps and cheers.) Mummy Pig: Okay, Lola, dig in! (Later, George and his friends, Richard and Edmond are in George's room watching George play Fortnite.) Edmund: Keep going, George! Richard: You can do it! (George wins the round) George: Yes! I got 1st place! Richard: Well done! Edmund: Bravo! ( Richard and Edmund clap and cheer while George performs a victory dance.) George: I hope to get a lot of Fortnite stuff for Christmas Richard: Me too. (Just then, Mummy Pig comes in George's room.) Mummy Pig: Hey you three, Lola is about to open her presents, come on. George: Ok, Mom. (to Richard and Edmund) Come on you guys, time to watch my little sister open her gifts. (George, Richard and Edmund head downstairs to the living room and sit on the floor as Mummy Pig hands Lola her gifts.) Mummy Pig: Peppa, will you open your little sister's gifts for her? Peppa: Sure Mom. Mummy Pig: I'll take care of the cards. Ok, here's Lola's first present. Peppa: Ok, Lola let's see what this is (Peppa unwraps the first gift) Peppa: Lola, look, you got new clothes Mummy Pig: Ooh, pretty. Let's see who it's from. It's from Mr. and Mrs. Bear, and family. Thank you. Mr. Bear: You're welcome Peppa: Okay, Lola, here's another one. (Peppa unwraps the next gift) Peppa: Ooh, a baby mobile. Mummy Pig: That gift was from Mrs Sheep, Suzy Sheep, and Sammy Sheep. Thank you. Mrs. Sheep: Anytime. Peppa: (to Mrs. Sheep) So how come Suzy isn't here again? Mrs. Sheep: Suzy and Sammy went to see Wreck It Ralph 2 with their cousins. Peppa: Oh,okay. Mummy Pig: Here's the next gift. Peppa: Okay, Lola, let's see what it is (Peppa unwraps the next gift.) Peppa: Ooh, a couple of Paw Patrol DVD's. Mummy Pig: Those DVD's were from Auntie Pig, Uncle Pig, and Alexander. Alexander: We know how much you love Paw Patrol, Lola. Lola (giggles) Chloe: Here, Lola, this one is from me and Simon Squirrel. Peppa: Ok, let's see. (Peppa unwraps the next gift) Peppa: Ooh, a see 'n' say. Daddy Pig: I had one of those when I was a little piggy. Peppa: Cool, Daddy. Mummy Pig: It's from The Cow family. Mrs. Cow: I hope you like it, Lola. Lola: (giggles) Man: The cow goes... Moo! Mummy Pig: Aww, how cute! Here's another one. Peppa: Ok. (Peppa unwraps the next gift.) Peppa: A pack of diapers. Mummy Pig: those are from the Rabbit Family. Thank you. Mr. Rabbit: You're most certainly welcome. Granny Pig: This present is from me and Grandpa. Peppa: Okay, let's see. Ooh, a new blanket. Mummy Pig: Aww, how sweet. Thanks Mom and Dad. Granny and Grandpa: You're welcome. Mummy Pig: We've got two more presents left. Here's another one, for Lola, Peppa. Peppa: Okay. (Peppa unwraps the gift) Peppa: Ooh, a baby monitor. Mummy Pig: It's from the Elephant family. Mr. Elephant: I hope you like it, Lola. Mummy Pig: Ok, Lola, this one is from all four of us. I hope you like it. (Peppa unwraps the last gift) Peppa: Look, Lola, it's a night light. Lola: (giggles) Mummy Pig: I think she likes it. (Hours later, most of the men watch Football while Peppa and some of her friends are in her room doing girly stuff, and George and his friends are playing Fortnite. Lola had a great 1st Birthday) Category:Arissa123's 2018 Pages